


Always Yours

by Jerzcaligrl, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Jared, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/pseuds/Jerzcaligrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: During the concert after JIB Con in Rome, during the last song Jared dances with Richard very provocatively and when Jensen sees this he isn't happy about it and shows Jared just how unhappy he made him.





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> The muse had been fighting me on this and needed help from my beta so she helped co write it and kick the muse into gear. When I saw what had happened I wanted to write something so badly...cause lets face it all last weekend could turn into several one shot fan fics...
> 
> Thanks to my beta Judi for helping me so much with this...I couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> *I DON'T OWN THE BOYS, BUT IF I DID THEY WOULD NEVER LEAVE THE BEDROOM*

Jensen doesn’t say anything to Jared the whole ride back to the  hotel. Jared has been a little concerned ever since the last song of the concert. Jensen had turned around to glance at him and saw the way he was dancing  behind Richard. . He saw Jensen’s face, and his expression sent a chill all through his body straight to his groin. After seeing that possessive, jealous green-eyed gaze, he went to stand just off to the side of the stage to try to calm down,  hoping that Jensen did too before they left. But now here they are in a quiet car and Jared takes a peek at Jensen.  

 

“Babe, are you alright?” Jared asks hopefully.  

 

“Yep.” Jensen says, his voice clipped.

 

Jared sits back and relaxes a little, looking out the window, but  jumps when he feels something land on top of his hand.

 

“A little jumpy aren’t we Jay?” Jensen says, smirking.

 

Jared lets out a nervous laugh, but  takes Jensen’s hand before looking back out the window.  

 

They get to the hotel and Jensen quickly   enters the room ahead of Jared. He grabs his bag before   heading to the restroom and closing the door behind him. Jared,  a little confused, takes off his jacket and beanie before going over to the window and taking in the breathtaking view. Soon Jared hears the  bathroom door open, but doesn't turn around. He feels Jensen press up against him and he smiles just before the blindfold goes over his eyes.

 

“What the hell…” Jared says, before he is spun around. 

 

“Shhhh.” Jensen whispers in his ear.

 

Jared feels his belt come loose and he hears his pants fall to the ground.  His boxers are the next thing to go and Jensen helps him step out of them. Jared feels Jensen’s hand wrap around his half-hard cock and he lets out a soft moan as Jensen strokes him  until he is completely hard. Next thing he feels is something warm and round sliding onto his cock, closing snugly around the base. 

 

“What the hell Jensen, a cockring?” Jared says.

 

Jared hears Jensen chuckle, “yes, so you don’t come before I'm  through with you.” 

 

Next thing Jared knows, he is backed up and pushed onto the huge king-sized bed. He lands on his back with a slight bounce.  

 

“Stay.” Jensen orders. 

 

Jared nods as Jensen removes his clothes and goes back to his bag finding the silk restraints he had packed. 

 

“Good Boy.” Jensen says, sauntering back with a wicked smile on his face. He stares down at the long, gorgeous length of his man and his thoughts go wild. So. Many. Ideas. 

 

Jensen goes over to the head of the bed,  taking one of Jared’s arms, pulling it outward from his body, tying one end of the silky length around  his wrist, running the strap under the mattress, then securing his opposite wrist the same way. He did the same to Jared's ankles, laying him out in an "x" position, stretching his limbs just a bit beyond comfortable. Nothing Jared couldn't handle. He'd enjoy feeling the burn in his muscles. 

 

“Oooh, silk ties, nice touch.” Jared coos.

 

Jensen smacks Jared’s inner thigh making him yelp, “No speaking until I say you can, unless you want to be gagged, but I need to hear you beg, now am I understood? ” 

 

Jared nods frantically. 

 

“I can’t hear a nod Jared.” Jensen says. 

 

“Yes.” Jared whispers.

 

“Yes what? ” Jensen demands. 

 

“YES SIR!: Jared yells.

 

“Good boy.” Jensen says, patting his thigh.

 

Jensen walks back over to another bag, grabbing a few things out of it. He tosses them beside Jared, humming a tune Jared can’t quite make out. 

 

“I am really going to enjoy this.” Jensen says smiling, “You will learn that you are mine!” 

  
  


Jared whimpers but doesn’t speak.  Jensen goes to the foot of the bed, slides between Jared’s spread legs and lowers his mouth onto the head of Jared’s cock. He takes in just the tip and licks away the pre-come that's already gathered there. He swirls his tongue as Jared moans quietly.

 

“Shhh.” Jensen whispers. “I've just begun.”

 

With that, he suddenly takes in Jared's entire hard, throbbing length down his throat, swallowing around his mouthful. 

 

With that, Jared gets even louder. His hips are thrusting up as much as the silk ties will let him, but he can't get any further down Jen's throat. Jared almost sobs as the cock ring does its job. 

 

“Jen.” Jared whispers.

 

Jensen stops and lets go of Jared’s cock making him whimper.   Jensen then loosens the restraints around Jared’s ankles, bending his knees so that his feet are flat on the bed.   He then lowers his head and licks a circle around Jared’s puckered hole. 

 

“Ahhh!” Jared moans.

 

Jensen  adds his tongue as he nips, nibbles, and bites around Jared's rim. He slides one slicked up finger alongside his tongue as Jared bucks and whines.

 

With his other hand he pushes down Jared’s hips, “Hold still.” 

 

He senses Jared is close to losing it, so he pulls out, picks up the small butt plug from the bed, slicks it up, and slides it right into Jared's waiting hole. 

 

Jared's entire body jerks at the unexpected intrusion, but it feels so intense that he moans even louder. 

 

“Please Jen!” Jared begs

 

Jensen turns up the vibration to the next setting,  “Not yet Jared.” 

Jared bucks and moans he really needs to come but he can’t with the cock ring on.  

 

“Please Jen, I need to come.” Jared whimpers.

 

Jensen wraps his mouth around Jared’s cock, sucking the head as the plug vibrates.  Jensen moans making Jared’s whole body stiffen. 

 

“Oh god please Jen, please.” Jared begs. 

 

Jensen takes his mouth off of Jared’s cock and quickly pulls the plug out of Jared ass only to replace it with his own cock, slamming into Jared.

 

“FUCK!” Jared cries out

 

“YOU...ARE...MINE!” Jensen growls with each thrust

 

“YES YOURS!” Jared cries, “ALWAYS YOURS!”

 

Jensen thrusts into Jared harder and harder. 

 

“You like this don’t you Jay, me fucking you so hard that you feel it for a week?” Jensen growls.

 

Jared really does love it, sometimes he craves it, makes Jensen so jealous that he fucks him this hard.  

 

“I can’t hear you.” Jensen says.

 

“YES, OH FUCK YES!” Jared cries out.

 

Jensen pounds him harder and harder and Jared needs to come, his cock leaking all over his stomach. 

 

“Please Jensen, I need to come!” Jared cries out.

 

“Not yet Jay, soon.” Jensen says pounding him harder.

 

Jared lets out a sob he needs to come so badly.  

 

“Almost there Jay.” Jensen says, his thrusts losing their rhythm. 

 

Jensen thrusts a few more times hitting Jared’s prostate each time.  Jensen reaches down grabbing the cock ring and gently pulling it off.     
  
“Come!” Jensen commands 

 

Jared comes, untouched crying out Jensen’s name as Jensen finds his own release as they come together. 

 

Jensen collapses on top of Jared as they try to balance out their breathing.  

 

After a few moments Jensen finally has the strength to get off of the bed.  He goes to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and gently wipes Jared off. Tossing the towel aside he goes back over to the bed to unhook Jared’s arms.  Jensen reaches down, cupping Jared’s face giving his a gentle kiss before taking off the blindfold. Jared’s eyes blink rapidly trying to adjust to the light.  

 

“Damn Jensen, I didn’t think you were ever going to let me come.” Jared says rubbing his eyes.

 

“I seriously thought about not letting you, but I couldn’t do that to you, no matter how much you drive me insane.” Jensen says.

 

Jensen climbs into bed and Jared curls up beside him putting his hand on Jensen’s chest 

 

“I thought you said you were fine.” Jared whispers.

 

“After what you pulled at the concert, you thought I was fine with that.” Jensen says.

 

Jared just shrugs. 

 

"Well that’s what happens when you show off on stage in front of everyone with someone else."  Jensen says smirking 

 

“Now let's go to bed, we have an early flight and there are a couple surprises in store for you.” Jensen adds.

 

Jared perks up, “Oh what surprises?” 

 

“Go to sleep.” Jensen says holding Jared as they both fall asleep. 

  
  


THE END


End file.
